


Die Qual der Wahl

by alataire



Category: Political RPF - Austria 21st c.
Genre: M/M, it's still going on the achievements-wall in my brain, this was not my proudest moment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alataire/pseuds/alataire
Summary: Die Sturzfic. Ja, DIE eine.





	Die Qual der Wahl

Die Nationalratswahlen waren anstrengend. Sebastian hatte das bereits im Vorhinein gewusst. Doch vor diesem Jahrzehnt wurde von keinem Politiker verlangt, sich jeden Tag im Fernsehen seinen Opponenten gegenüber zu stellen und Tag für Tag das Gleiche zu bereden. Immerhin hatte er ja schon genug Übung darin, es ist ja ein integraler Teil seiner Position - das ewige Reden um den heißen Brei. Wenn es einer beherrscht, dann doch wohl er.

Und trotzdem… Sein Nacken war steif, seine Glieder schmerzten und sein sonst so voluminöses Haar hing lustlos an seiner Stirn herab. Er war wie ausgelutscht.

Er brauchte etwas, womit er Dampf ablassen konnte. Normalerweise konnte er dies tun, indem er, nachdem er nach einem weiteren anstrengenden Tag nach Hause kam, sich auf Facebook einloggte und unter Pseudonymen Streit mit Links-Liberalen anfing. Doch jetzt würde sich niemand mehr für das interessieren, was im Netz los war. Die Wahlen waren vorbei. Sein Leben war wieder langweilig und trist geworden. Keiner seiner Kollegen erwartete weltbewegende Dinge von ihm. Sie hatten die Wahl gewonnen, das musste für die nächsten Jahre reichen.

Seufzend schwang er in seinem Drehsessel herum. Es machte doch alles keinen Sinn. Er sprang auf und nahm seinen Regenschirm in die Hand. Vielleicht musste es doch ein altmodischer Spaziergang durch Wien zum Parlament für die nächste Sitzung werden. Wenn er sich jetzt aufmachen würde, wäre sogar noch Zeit genug für eine Wiener Melange.  

So fand sich Sebastian an den Treppen zum Parlament wieder, sein Gucci Anzug leicht durchnässt, aber seine Sorgen hatten sich etwas gelegt. Parlamentssitzungen waren normalerweise eher trocken und langweilig, außer es gab mal wieder Dinge zu besprechen, für die die ÖVP förmlich brannte. Diese Dinge waren allerdings rar und beschränkten sich auf Frauenrechte und Homosexualität. Oft stellte er sich diese Debatten als Tischtennisduelle vor. Sebastian und Heinz gegen Matthias und Christian. Beide Teams ein wahres Dream-Team und trotzdem, in seinen Gedanken gewannen immer Sebastian und sein Freund. Ein Hoch auf ein höchst konservatives Österreich.

Der Weg von seinem Apartment zum Parlament hatte in ihm allerdings etwas Humanes hervorgerufen und so machte sich Sebastian auf zu den Toiletten. Dort angekommen fand er sich in der Mittleren von zwei Kabinen wieder. Die Kabinenwände waren passend zum Parlament in dunkel gemasertem Holz gehalten und mit Goldklinken versehen. Nur das 2€-große Loch in der Kabinenwand passte nicht in dieses Bild und Sebastian wunderte sich, wie es überhaupt je zu Stande kommen konnte.

Sebastian seufzte und bereitete sich wieder mental auf die bevorstehenden Stunden im Parlament und die subsequente Langeweile vor. Doch bevor er seinen Hosenstall wieder zu zippen konnte, erspähte er etwas aus seinem Augenwinkel.

Es war ein runzliges kleines Ding, seinem Glied nicht ganz unähnlich. Doch es erweckte etwas in Sebastian. Er war nicht schwul, so viel war er sich nach Jahren an ÖVP Indoktrination sicher. Doch dieser Moment war etwas Neues. Es war aufregend, sein Herz pochte und diese Aufregung ließ auch ihn erregter werden.

Er müsste nur auf die Knie gehen und…

 

Nein! sagte Sebastian zu sich selbst und sah dem kleinen Ding zu, als es leicht nach links und rechts geschüttelt wurde. Er wartete.

 

Sebastian überlegte. Er war Politiker. Mindestens die Hälfte der Bevölkerung erwartete große Dinge von ihm. Öffentliches Drama könnte er sich nicht mehr leisten. Aber das hier war intern. Der Mann in der anderen Kabine war zu einer großen Wahrscheinlichkeit auch ein hochrangiger Politiker.

Daher griff Sebastian nach dem Ding, das ihn langsam aber sicher an die kleine Raupe Nimmersatt erinnerte. Seine Finger umschlossen vorsichtig das Glied, seine rauen Fingerkuppen streichelten den Schaft entlang. Als er langsam seine Hand zu bewegen begann, fiel sein Blick auf ein Intim-Piercing. Sehr wohl, Herr Nationalrat. schmunzelte Sebastian und ging auf die Knie.

Das letzte Mal hatte er dies zu seiner (zugegebenerweise kurzen) Studienzeit gemacht. Doch als sein Mund sich dem nun wahrlich steifen Glied näherte, wusste er, wie er diesen Zwischenfall für seinen anonymen Partner unvergesslich machen konnte.

Sebastian lutschte, liebkoste, saugte und knabberte zärtlich bis er leises Stöhnen aus der Nachbarkabine vernahm und das Sperma seinen Mund zum Überlaufen brachte.

Sebastian grinste und wischte sich mit seinem Hemdärmel den Mundwinkel ab. Wenn Koalitionsgespräche nur immer so angenehm und erregend wären…

Er setzte sich auf die Kloschüssel und versuchte seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es war fraglich, ob er oder sein Partner warten würde, bis der andere die Toiletten verlies. Doch Sebastian war neugierig. So verließ er er, kurz nachdem er die Toilettenspülung hörte, seine eigene Kabine.

Doch beim Waschbecken fand er nicht nur eine, sondern zwei Personen.

Sebastian fühlte die Röte bis in seine großen Ohren steigen. Er hustete kurz und verschaffte sich Platz beim Waschbecken. Wenn er die beiden Männer jetzt nicht begrüßen würde, wäre es wahrscheinlich noch unangenehmer. Also räusperte er sich nochmal kurz und sprach ihre Namen, ohne auch nur von seinen Händen aufzuschauen.

 

“Heinz. Christian.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://austriansuggestion.tumblr.com/post/166876780577/die-qual-der-wahl-enjoy-you-kinky-fuckers here's the original post


End file.
